Computer systems, such as server computer system, have multiple components, subsystems, parts, etc. each with settings that can be changed or configured in a variety of ways. Some settings require that the computer system be shut down so that the settings may be configured. Changes to the configuration or settings may also require a user to be physically present at the computer system to take the computer system offline and off-network to make the changes. Some changes in configuration require a manual change or physical interaction with the computer system which also requires a user to be physically present at the computer system. Additionally, the components, subsystems, and parts of the computer system may have a variety of protocols, methods and techniques different from one another for changing or configuring settings.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.